


To Be Afraid of the Dark

by orphan_account



Series: A Sith's Creed [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck the Police, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Empire, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Master, why would sith want to pose as jedi?""Maybe they want to blend in, fool those around them into thinking they have found the right people but when in reality, they were never really caught."She had never expected his words to be so true...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Sith's Creed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773043
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	To Be Afraid of the Dark

To Be Afraid of the Dark

* * *

**_"Maybe they want to blend in, fool those around them into thinking they have found the right people but when in reality, they were never really caught."_ **

* * *

His words seemed to echo in her mind that day. It bounced off her brain endlessly like the rain tapping her window. She had never thought of it that way before. Always making the mistake of believing she was safe first rather than last. 

The large book in her lap felt so heavy. An old text she was studying for an exam in her studies soon. But what Anakin had said was taking her focus off the pages and into the depths of her mind as she thought deeply about how right how was. It seemed like he was always right these days. Never leaving room for error in his speaking, but don't get her started on his battle strategies. 

Ahsoka's hand lifted. Stroking her Lekku had become a nervous habit of hers recently. But it helped her focus.

Everything felt so right when she was with Anakin and Obi-wan, somehow she only felt safe that way.

But something had seemed off about them lately. Maybe it was how much time they were spending together, or how they grew more openly affectionate of each other, either way she wasn't used to it.

Thankfully she was snapped out of her thoughts by Obi-wan's voice. 

"Ahsoka, Dinner's ready darling!"

A snort made its way out of her at the nickname. She never liked it, being called cute names, it made her feel like a child. But if it made Obi-wan happy she wouldn't complain. 

The whole downstairs smelled of rain and soup to be correct. 

"There you are. Can you quickly run into Anakin's room and get him for dinner, he must be wearing those blasted headphones again."

Even though he was annoyed he still had that smile on his face. The smile she'd come home to and see, the smile that said "I love you but I will never admit how much I love you." The smile that was warm and made crinkles in the corners of his eyes from years of it. 

Ahsoka nodded and ran back up the stairs towards her masters room. 

Please just be working, please just be working, please just be working.

Last time she had gotten Anakin for dinner she had opened to door to him doing his thing. Y'know completely naked and making noises she doesn't want to even think about, it's so wrong. 

She knocks on the door softly waiting for an answer. When none came she knocked again, just louder. yet again no answer. 

"Master? You in there?"

Nothing. That's odd, he usually has a sixth sense for these kinds of things. Testing the door handle if it was locked she found it wasn't. Pushing the door open she found Anakin sprawled out on his bed, thankfully fully clothed, asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. 

A feeling of love crept up on her and pounced when he felt her near. Breathing in deeply he opened his eyes, only a crack, and looked at her with a soft look. 

"Ahsoka." 

His raspy morning voice made her smile, it was another thing she loved about her master. She ran her hand over her lekku. 

"It's time for dinner, Obi-wan made your favorite."

A smile spread acrossed Anakin's face as he slowly sits up. 

"mmm, so he can listen to me."

Ahsoka laughs lightly at his joke. Earlier Anakin had pestered Obi-wan about not feeling well, since Anakin was a kid Obi-wan had made him this soup when he didn't feel well. Even as an adult Anakin got the 'Make me soup please' card from Obi-wan. 

"I'll meet you down stairs loser." 

A dramatic gasp made her giggle. Their teasing was one of the few things they got a good time out of most days. 

"Loser? Who are you calling loser, dweeb." 

His laugh made her smile. 

if only she could go back to that. 

She stood watching them on trial for their crimes. They had been behind the murders, every unjust killing of a jedi in the temple and yet somehow she felt like she was making a mistake, like she was betraying them both. 

Anakin kept his eyes on the ground while Obi-wan listened. Memorizing every word with a smug smirk on his face. Ahsoka knew just by his glance at her that he had come up with at least three plans, all ranging from Impossible to Suicide. Now she knew where Anakin got it from. 

"Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, by the decision of the republic you are to be executed for treason and genocide. Do you wish to say anything before you are condemned to death?"

Anakin looked up at the the new Chancellor. The republic had rooted out Palpatine as a Sith not long before Anakin and Obi-wan. 

"I just wanted to ask you something personally Chancellor."

The Chancellor confused looked at Obi-wan. 

"What is it?"

THe cancellor said uncaringly. Obi-wan's expression darkened briefly before he continued. 

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

The Chancellor laughed loudly thinking it was a joke. Anakin looked up then at Obi-wan who looked at him annoyed. Senators began to laugh. Fear ran through Ahsoka as she looked at Plo Koon. He looked at her with the same expression. 

D A N G E R

The force screamed as the crowd erupted into laughter only making one sith angry and the other annoyed. Both of which were not good at all.

As if lightning had struck the lights went out. People gasped and screamed. Others stayed quiet.

Ahsoka could just barely make out the smooth path of their blades as they killed mercilessly. One by one another laughing, screaming senator fell. 

When the lights came on people were screaming bloody murder, Anakin stood looking up at her. His gaze calm and cold. His blade currently docked in the Chancellor's face for laughing at Obi-wan.

Why did they do it? Was it for her? Was it for the fun of it? Or was it something deeper than that, hidden under the lies of the jedi. 

Ahsoka felt someone pulling her back, away from the death caused by the only two men she had ever cared to called her family. 

Plo quickly rushed her away from it all, all the death, the noise, her family. He took her away to keep her safe. 

When in reality he was only playing their game. 

The ride back to the temple was silent as Ahsoka looked out the rain droplet covered window of the speeder. Plo didn't say anything for the fear of triggering something. 

It seemed to only rain harder outside. How fitting.

She thought about Obi-wan's question. 

**"Are you afraid of the dark?"**

She thought on the question the whole ride back and the rest of the night. Was she afraid of the dark. 

She wasn't afraid of the dark in her room.

She'd never been afraid of it before.

But maybe it wasn't the dark that lurked in her room and skulked in her closet.

Maybe he was asking if she was afraid of the darkside, and what it could do. 

Come to think of it, yes she was afraid of the dark. The dark that over took her Masters, the dark that tricked them into thinking they were right to kill, the dark that took them away from her suddenly and unjustly. 

Yes she was afraid of the dark. 

But it's only natural to fear things you don't understand. Because it's not wrong to. 

_**To be afraid of the dark...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, should I write more on this. Should I keep it here?


End file.
